A Delicious Little Conversation
by Kimiko Nanasawa
Summary: "Like sometimes we get sick. Sometimes we don't get better but that's only in rare cases. You humans whine about it too much." Dave laughed. "We don't fall in love though." Dave/Terezi, rated T for undies and half-naked Dave.


It was weird. When had she stopped becoming so interested in his scent? Why was it that other candy red scent she was so fixated on? The troll rolled over in her sleep and let out a sigh.

They'd been on this meteor for who knows how long, and it was giving them all a bit of cabin fever (or meteor fever, in this case). Terezi had to laugh at her own joke, but it was a distant laugh.

"Terezi?" The powerful red scent wafted into her nose and she could feel her chest tightening. She stayed quiet, wanting to pretend she was asleep. She'd rather be like that. "Come on, answer me. I know you're awake. I heard you laughing."

"... Yeah I'm awake." She let out another sigh. "What do you want?"

"Well I'm curious as to where the bathroom is. I gotta take a leak."

"What do you mean? Are you leaking some sort of fluid? Why don't you have Kanaya take care of that?" she asked him confusedly.

"No, idiot. I mean I have to use the bathroom. There is one here, right?" Terezi couldn't begin to process the human body's functions but sat up and shrugged.

"I think I heard of something like that. Maybe it was in here?" She sniffed around. "Try checking down that hall." It was crudely made but could still be called a hallway.

"Uh thanks." He gave a short wave and left. Terezi sensed that he had left and she took this as a sign to lay back down. These human beds that they had found here were weird. She could barely get comfortable in this silly thing. But there were only a few trollian beds which had already been taken. Dave had said 'Hah, you snooze you lose TZ!'but the teal blooded female didn't understand it one bit. She was in the midst of trying to relax when once again that familiar smell entered her nose.

"You still awake?"

"Obviously. Otherwise you'd hear me snoring."

"You snore when you sleep? I didn't know trolls could snore." She laughed again, but it was more like cackling.

"Duh! We do some of the same things you humans do."

"Oh? Like what?" Terezi sat closer to him, her arm brushing up against his. She wasn't bothered by the fact that they were sitting so close, her in nothing but her usual shirt and red boyshorts, while Dave was sleeping shirtless with his red pants.

"Like sometimes we get sick. Sometimes we don't get better but that's only in rare cases. You humans whine about it too much." Dave laughed. "We don't fall in love though."

"Hah. I doubt that. Seems like you and that Karkat guy are pretty close." She scoffed and frowned.

"Him?" she asked, folding her arms. "He probably doesn't even care."

"We were getting in a scuffle of sorts today. Y'know, I told him to let go of my cape and he wouldn't." He turned to look at her, trying to peer into her reddened eyes.

"That happened today?" She raised an eyebrow. "This is the first I've heard of it."

"You must've been busy or something. Didn't you see how mad Karkat was?" He paused. "Sorry, smell."

She thought back and now she remembered. She had smelled a very dark red, sort of burning, smell. "Yeah okay. So why are you telling me about this if I already know?"

"'Cause he won't stop accusing me of stealing you away from him or something. Mayte-sprihtes or something. And quadrants too, I think." She let out another sigh.

Are you sure he said matesprites?" she asked him, sounding panicked.

"Yeah. I don't mean to brag but I've got a wicked memory." He smirked. Sensing that he was in good spirits, Terezi cackled again.

"You sure about that?" she asked while laughing.

"Pretty damn sure." Terezi leaned closer to him, as if she was trying to _really _look at him through her burned eyes. "What are you doing, Terezi?" She leaned back but not before sniffing him again.

"Nothing."

"You just sniffed me."

"You smell good."

"I smell terrible. I haven't showered in like, two days or something. I probably smell like ass."

"No. You smell... like something I've never smelled before." Dave was confused now. "A good smell." He turned red. "Now you smell red again. Why?"

"No reason. Just forget it." He stood to leave but she grabbed his wrist. "Come on, you and I both need sleep."

"Don't go just yet. Stay here." She patted the spot where he'd been sitting. It was warm. "C'mon, it won't hurt." She cackled again.

"I shouldn't. I mean-"

"Can't you take a hint?"

"Huh?"

"I'm trying to get you to stay and you're walking away from me. Are you trying to say you'd rather leave?"

"Well yeah I mean, I have to get my sleep. Otherwise I get pretty crabby and I can be an asshole." Terezi laughed.

"Just sit down." He did just that, and Terezi scooted closer to him. "Y'know, I've been trying to figure out just why I've been so confused and out of sorts, Pyralsprite." She looked to her stuffed dragon companion. "And I think I know why." She turned back to Dave. "You're guilty Strider."

"Guilty? Of what?" He was _really_ confused now.

"Confusing the hell out of me. I can't even begin to think of a proper sentencing for you."

"Wait, what are you doing?" She cackled.

"Punishing you. Justice is the center of all." She smirked, pushing him down onto the bed.

"Hold on just a-" The young Strider couldn't finish though, for he found something soft and cool on his lips.

Terezi's lips. _He was kissing her._ Or rather, she was kissing him. And saints be damned, he wasn't stopping her. The troll seemed to know what she was doing for he then found her tongue snaking its way into his mouth. He gingerly wrapped his arms around her and slowly kissed her back. Terezi took this as a sign that she could continue.

Sloppy makeouts indeed.

And when it was done, Dave thought to himself that maybe he should confuse her like this more often especially if his punishments would be like this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My first Homestuck fic! I hope you liked it, and I hope that Dave and Terezi weren't too out of place.**

**I hope I can come up with more ideas 'cause this was pretty fun.**


End file.
